


Finding Phillip

by Skelesister



Category: Finding Nemo (2003), Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Crossover, Fish, Gen, Heavy Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Sorry, No Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, i guess, its ocean AU everybody, not like before, seriously this time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelesister/pseuds/Skelesister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton was just a Clownfish, a indeed painfully normal Clownfish that just wanted to start a family with his wife, his dear Eliza, but of course in a life in the Ocean nothing can be normal or happy, for long. </p><p>                                                                                          -</p><p>This is the Hamilton-Finding Nemo Crossover that everybody has always wanted! Or not, I mean I'm only going on memes,,,but I think this'll be a journey anyway. Its Finding Nemo Hamil-fied and thats about it, though be prepped for sadness people! A lot of sadness. Like too much for a crossover with a Pixar/Disney whatever film but hey what can an author do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before the Blue Lost its Hue

Under the sea, lay Hamilton in the sea anemone. _No no no._

Under the sea, lay Hamilton **and Eliza** in the sea anemone. _Better._

Beneath them lie their children to be, lying asleep in the deep blue sea.   _Aiight_

Deep blue as it was now; he looked up from the safety he had lived for since he was an egg himself. The flowing tress like tentacles that guarded them from attack, with the moon that was over them. He closed his eyes and moved closer to Eliza. He always kept those poems to himself; if he found a good one he would get a crab to mark a rock or a shell on a special day. If he did he would show her the poem, she would laugh and kiss him and he would smile.

Those days were the best days, just him and her.

Though now they had eggs, a family on the way and he wonders on this. He wants to stay, wants everything to be okay for them.

But he forgets he lives in the ocean.

Grief is always a wave away or rather a predator, a current away, heading for them.

He doesn’t know this as he drifts to sleep.

It would come.

*

Moments before it would happen, she told him she wanted one to be Phillip. They were staring at their lovely eggs, darlings in the deep blue and he made note for another poem. Though no poem could amount to this and he knew better. This was indeed _their_ best creation, and then she spoke:

_“I want one to be Phillip, for my father and Phillipa for an another”._

_“Alright, so one side will be Phillip the other side Phillipa”_

_She snickered, “You’re terrible”_

_“Yeah, well Phillipa sue me”_

_She laughed_

It would be the last time

*

Eliza, Eliza is right _there._

“Eliza please come back into the house” his voice strained she didn’t acknowledge him

The thing had come and was watching her, watching him following her gaze to the cave.

It’s teeth were like razors with a slightly tinged red- he didn’t want to know from what.

“Eliza come here, Pl-“it was quick

She swims down and he remembers screaming “No” she was always stubborn always willing put everyone else in front of her. He swam for the thing trying to attack it, if someone was watching they might have thought it funny. A clownfish trying to fight off something of that size, ha. A clownfish going against a predator whaaaat, that makes no sense they hide behind the anemone. He bet if he had this scratched on a rock or a shell and had thrown the thing; the fish that found it would have laughed his _gills_ out purely at the _idea_. Though that may have been right for any other normal clownfish, he was going to be a father and  he had a wife, he had a family. He was not his father and by Poseidon if today was going to be the day he died he was ready. He would not abandon his family; he will not run away like his father had, he will fight. Hamilton had been ready to die the day he was born and it would not be more in honor then right now fighting for his family. So after that thought he was certain, ready to do this, ready to fight. He held these thoughts to his fists and his new family to his heart. _I am not throwing away my shot_ ; he chants this melody to his nerves. He goes towards the thing with every ounce of courage in him.

He doesn’t last 2 seconds and he hits his head against a rock, floating into the anemone. He tried, he tried so hard to stay awake, knew what it meant to close his eyes in the middle of a storm.

He had a flashback to the hurricane. Thunder, fast currents, hanging on to dear life to piece of coral while the current swept past. It only lasted for a moment, the flash and then he was back.

His eyes drift slowly closed his conscious slipping.

He hears faint screaming

Fainter

Nothing

*

Eliza swam down to the mouth of the cave, she knew the thing would be fast but she was closer. Though if you took Eliza Hamilton for stupid for making this decision you would be wrong. She knew she would not survive this, knew her children would be eaten and killed, but if she could –

She grabs an egg

–Just save one.

She managed to kick it out before that _thing_ is on her, Alexander, thank Poseidon gave her a couple moments.

_It goes for the eggs first, easy._

But she will not die without a fight.

_She attacks it but it’s futile, the monster doesn’t feel a thing._

Not ever.

_It turns towards her_

**_My Dear Alexander,_ **

_Attacks her_

**_My love, take your time._ **

_Pain._

**_I’ll see you on the other side_ **

*

Eyes open now, he woke up a moment ago. It was nighttime which was quite weird, he and Eli-

_Eliza. Thing. The eggs._

“No” He moves out of the Anemone, quick, with slight hope.

Swims down toward the little cave “no, no, no, no…” They had picked it because it was close just a little thing so they could still see the sun light on their little faces.

But at night it just looked cold.

“Eliza?” He calls with a slight echo no hope now no hope, but if she was just maybe-but he finds no sign.

He swims out crying but the water was carrying away his tears, when something red caught his eye.

He spun around fast and saw it, and gasps.

Shock, Hope, Worry.

He swam to it, got close, saw it- _them_ alive inside,

“It’s ok, its ok daddy’s here, daddy’s got you” he cooed

He picked the little one up with one of his fins, turning them around to see a crack on the delicate surface.

“Daddy will never let anything happen to you, _Phillip_ ” She had wanted one to be Phillip and clutched the egg closer to his body, swimming back to their home. Hamilton would keep Phillipa as the whole name, it was a beautiful name and she wanted both.  

He vowed as long that he should live; nothing would happen to them, he would protect them with his life.  

He promised to never let go.

My child.


	2. Its School Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip is off to go to school, and its all about friends and fun times, until its time to leave aka Hamilton is overprotective and bitter.

**One Year later**

 

In the course of everything, of all the events that happened from then to now, he was glad at least to have Phillipa by his side. _Phillipa_ and he looks down at his son.

 

“Dad…” he murmurs gently, he talks in his sleep.

 

Like him.

Every time he woke from a nice nap, Eliza would always tell him in mock annoyance, _you sound like what a seaquake feels like_ and he smiles in remembrance. His son was just

like him. He had been born with a small fin, which he could guess came from the crack on his shell when he was an egg. Thank Poseidon it **just** left him with a small fin, but

what it took from strength Phillipa himself made up in pure determination. He was a very playful fish, but he’s also extremely intelligent. _Of course that was from Eliza’s side_

he thinks, but somehow Hamilton can tell Phillipa is smarter than the two of them combined.  He looks down at his little one, remembering a day.

 

_“Eliza would be so proud to see you, son. So proud.”_

 

_Phillipa stops, “Really?”_

 

_“Really.” he affirms “She fought for you to have this life and look at you. You’re so strong.”_

 

_“You think so?”_

 

_“I know so, she would have loved you so much, our son.”_

 

_Phillipa smiles and hugs him, “I love you, dad”_

 

_“I Love you too”_

It was such a good day; Phillipa was just gaining his resistance to the anemone and he was swimming so well. Hamilton looked over him in love and pride, thinking: _My son,_

 _during the day he has a smile that rivals the morning sun;_ Hamilton frowned again, it was a good poem, but he hadn’t had the strength to write one since-

_Eliza. Thing. The Eggs. You. Forgot. Abandon._

He winced, managed to make it small for Phillipa, who was still sleeping. While he himself could find no rest at night he wanted at least his son to sleep well. Hamilton looked

towards the moon; it was full tonight, like that night. He relives it every night mostly, he thinks, because of his grief, but that would not be true. He knew that Eliza had done

this, that before she was- _no._ He closed his eyes, fought the urge to cry. She had fought for Phillipa to be _alive,_ the proof being right here beside him. He was sleeping gently

the poor thing, tired out from playing all day inside the anemone. Though now, now he wanted to go to school he wanted to learn and Hamilton couldn’t deny him that.

Hamilton sighed not loud but enough for Phillipa to roll over and moan gently in his sleep. Hamilton smiled he wished this could last forever, but he knew better. Phillipa

wanted to leave the anemone wanted to see the world and he could not deny his son’s happiness. Hamilton wanted him to learn too, _but at what risk?_ Hamilton blinked and

sighed again he would take him, just to see how it would be at least. Hamilton looked down at his son again, still sleeping gently. Hamilton would still protect him and be by

him of course, he scoffs like he wouldn’t. Resigned to this thought he lays down his head finally and sleeps, he’ll leave the rest of these thoughts for tomorrow.

 

It’s tomorrow and he’s feeling anxious and definitely not ready for this, but his son is. He looks at him _he looks happy._ Though it’s not like they _never_ go outside, they do, it’s

just not like this. This is school, this is leaving the nest! Well not really, but Hamilton just likes to enjoy being dramatic sometimes. It’s his character. They swim together

through a crossing and they pass all sorts of different fish.  The ocean is a big place and Phillipa is gonna have to live in it someday… _by himself._ Hamilton shivers, he wary of

his own morality and is even willing to accept death. He always has, but he doesn’t want to leave Phillip by himself.

 

He knows that pain, knows it more than anything, but for right now…

 

He looks at Phillipa; he’s still smiling and enjoying every moment.

 

He would be ok, he had to believe that.

 

They swam over a little hill, and there it is. He assumed it was just a place where parents left their kids for…whatever. Though right now parents and children alike were

sprawled respectively and Phillipa was absolutely losing his mind over the latter.

 

“Dad! Dad! Do you see everybody! Do you see all the kids!”

 

“Yeah I see everybody”

 

“Dad”

 

Hamilton looks at him and he sees his smile.

 

“Love you”

 

Hamilton makes his decision.

 

“Love you too, go play”

 

“And I-“ He stops turns to him in disbelief, “What really?”

 

“Yeah really”

 

“Are yo-“

 

“Go, before I change my mind”

 

“OK THANKS DAD”

 

“Don’t yell and have fun” Hamilton blinks and he’s gone.

 

Hamilton sighs, he has the feeling he’s making a mistake, but then again he gets that feeling every time he leaves the anemone so he thinks there fine.

 

“Ah, kids, am I right mate”

 

He turns his head and there treads three fish. It was a sea horse, a jellyfish, and a butterfly fish.  Sounded like the beginning of a joke, but they all looked tired, _parents_ _._

 

“May I help you?”

 

“In starting a conversation?  Yeah I can give you a few pointers” It’s the sea horse that says this and they all laugh, except Hamilton- -his mood just went sour.

 

They stop laughing for a second and the horse continues “So how’s it heading mackerel?” his smile is like looking at fish bones and wondering how it died.

 

“I’m a clown fish “Hamilton says in monotone not amused.  

 

“Really? I thought you were a cheeto with stripes?” More laughter.

 

Hamilton breaks “And I thought if I heard  a sea horse, a jellyfish, and  a butterfly fish that it would be a line in a joke, not something I’d see to get” Taken from his own

 

thoughts and it’s about as wonderful as their reactions.

 

Which are blissfully silent.

 

He breathes and says “now excuse my rudeness gentlemen but-“

 

“No no its fine stay you have game, I respect that” the seahorse, Hamilton decides he hates him.  

 

“I’m Samuel Seabury, and go by Sam” he doesn’t care

 

“I’m Benedict Arnold call me ben” Doesn’t help.

 

“And I’m King George” whom then flutters his eyelashes and looks him up and down before continuing “but you can call me George” Why _kin-_

 

“KIDS GET OUT OF KINGS LOUIS YARD” ‘king’ George grovels “I hate that guy”

 

So there was a ‘king’ George and a ‘king’ Louis? Great. Reef politics. And Hamilton made note to steer clear of the crazy guy, but then Seabury was talking to him, he’s frowning.

 

 “Y’know for a clownfish you’re not that funny”

 

Hamilton frowns deeper “and y’know for a sea horse your mother didn’t give much of a ride”

 

George breaks his back laughing at this, Benedict says nothing but amusement plays on his face, and Seabury,

 

Well Seabury is plain pissed.

 

Hamilton is ready to roast, and burn and destroy, but he feels a shadow cross the sky.

_Phillipa._

_-_

Phillip can finally play! Today was a miracle and here he was dreading it. Well he had good reason and especially after the _petting zoo_ incident. He swore if he could ever have

another chance of anything in life that he could go back and take that memory out. It was that bad. Though he never had friends because his dad had always tried to protect

him and that’s fine. He always knew that his dad tried his hardest to protect him, but he just wished that he could just forget everything and play.

 

“Hey you”

Phillip looked up, there were 3 fish there, they looked identical to the adults his dad was talking to now, though way small.

 

“Hi”

 

“What’s your name?” The kid was kinda loud

 

He gets excited and starts singing

 

 “My name is Phillipa- -call me Phillip,

 

 I am a poet,

 

 And I’m singing this one just to show it!”

He starts swishing a little,

 

 “An’ I just turn nine (months), tho you can find a dime, you can’t buy mine!”

 

The jelly and the pretty horse one went “Woooo” Though the other remained unimpressed.

 

“That’s weird, but ok!” Phillip was wondering why this was weird, that’s the song he always sings for people, when he continued, “I’m George! Like my dad! Have you seen him yet?!”

 

“Yeah you look similar”

 

“I Know!!!”

 

Then the horse speaks up “I’m Violetta but you can call me Vi”

 

“That’s a pretty name”

 

“Thank you”

 

“And I’m Sophie-hey what happened to your fin”

 

“Oh this, it’s just a bad Fin”

 

“Oh cool y’know one of my tentacles is a little shorter than the other…” Then all the children started talking at once and Phillip is happy. 

 

He wonders if this is what it’s like to have friends.

 

He likes it.

 

Then there’s a sudden shadow against the sky…and singing. He sees a big manta ray and he got really excited. His new friends left for it and he was going to follow but his father stopped him-

 

“Phillip!” he then looks up “Oh thank Poseidon” Phillip moaned he just wanted to go with his friends.

 

Eventually he managed to get on and join the rest of them on Mr. Ray, there were a lot of different fish here, so this is school…

 

It was time for an adventure.

-

Hamilton watched his son leave on the back of a manta ray; he’d never thought he’d think that sentence _even weirder to be seeing it in front of me._ He couldn’t shake the worry that bit his nerves.

 

“Be safe” he whispered

 

“Oh they’ll be fine, man” said Benedict, Hamilton didn’t want to trust him

 

“There only going to the drop off” Hamilton froze, bad.  Like the time he woke up to his mother, dead and still holding him.

 

_Drop off_

 

**_Drop off_ **

 

**_The Drop off_ **

 

 

_Eliza_

 

_Phillipa_

 

“ _What.”_ He spins around to face the fish _“ Are. You. **Crazy!!!!”** _

 

“Hey guy, relax for minute” Benedict freaks and starts backing away.

 

“Relax? _RELAX_?? Don’t tell me to relax” he stutters “ _J-Jelly Boy_! You traitor!!”  Hamilton turns around and swims after his son _I have to save him_ while-

 

“ _Jelly_ boy? Traitor? What is this 1776?” Says Benedict, they all laugh

 

George stops “ha yeah no, it wasn’t this bad back then” turning to glare at King Louis, back in the sand.

 

Benedict and Seabury give each other a look and they swim away.

 

George really was a weird fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, you know how I said that this was gonna be sad, well this wasn't,,,that,,,much? But just you wait. BWA HA HA   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please comment or leave kudos if you wish, I love all of you and appreciate all of your opinions.   
> Thanks for reading!   
> Remember to love yourselves.  
> -Daisy


	3. Right place Wrong time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton's trying to find Phillip, with a little story of how it all began, but really its the right place at the wrong time.
> 
> -  
> I'm really sorry this came out as late as it did. I've just been really busy the last couple of weeks while in turn trying to get the story how I've wanted it to be. In any case I'm sorry its been so long between updates and I'll get chapter 4 up as soon as possible. Though for now, enjoy <3

Finding Philip 3

He was swimming fast and too many different negative emotions and thoughts were swirling in his head like a tidal pool. Phillipa was in the center of it, being carried away from him.

_Phillipa. **Drop off**. You. Abandon. _

 The tidal pool is getting bigger in his brain sucking him in, but it’s not the first time.  He focused on swimming faster now, ignoring the scenery around him, the reefs colored so brightly with a thousand hues and with the many fish he was passing. His one focus was on finding Phillipa and taking him as far away from the drop off as he could. Though, he didn’t know in which direction they went Hamilton just swam towards the general direction of the Drop Off itself, he’ll figure it out the rest when he gets there.

In his head, however, a small part of him wanted to think that nothing could happen, though he knew it was the opposite. _Anything_ could happen in the out there, the terror of that now afflicts him. If he were to compare it to anything it would be like a having a fear of the dark.

Mostly because it’s not the actual _darkness_ that scares you, it’s the fact that you don’t know _what’s in it._

_And when it envelops you it teaches you how to fear it and how to appreciate your sight._

The Drop Off and the Open Ocean respectively taught Hamilton to fear the drop off and to be thankful that he does have the protection of the reefs.

But he’s breaking the former today.

Hamilton slows down, he’s getting nearing to it, he knows because the reefs are getting thinner.

He’s reaching the edge.

As he looks over it so many memories flash in his brain, but only one song is stuck in his head:

_Hello darkness my old friend,_

He looks to his left and imagines the anemone where he and Eliza would make their home.

_I’ve come to talk to you again,_

He looks down and see’s where the eggs should have hatched

_Because a vision softly creeping_

He looks back up and feels a sadness

_Left its seeds while I was sleeping_

What’s the method in this madness?

He openly sighs and closes his eyes.

I’m not saying goodbye this time.

-

He takes a few minutes to sit with this, before turning and heading along the coastline. Just because he was willing to face every fear he’s kept locked for years doesn’t mean he has time for it _now_. Though the few minutes was to ensure that when he found Phillipa it wouldn’t be in a floating puddle of tears _._ The priority now was finding Phillipa and making sure he’s safe. After that _then_ he can acknowledge the burning feeling in his chest and the pain in his heart.  

That however, doesn’t stop his mind from working,

_Phillipa is lost in this darkness; I cannot seem to find; a whisper in this darkness; a quiet in my mind-_

He stops himself right there and groans, “This is _no_ time for poetry, I have to find him, idiot”

 “Hey man, that ain’t nice”

“I wasn’t talking to you” He spins around toward the voice, but there is no one there.

“Down here, mate”

He looks down and finds a crab. “What, you lookin’ for a mini clownfish?”

Hamilton surprised but replies quickly, “Yes, yes, have you seen him?”  
“Yeah just saw him on a sting ray, headin’ that way” he points to Hamilton’s right

 “The little guy was leanin’ so far off the edge--it was kinda hard to notice”

There’s some purple reef where he pointed”…he in trouble or something?”

“I hope not and thank you” He swims where the crab pointed

He hoped he still had time.

_-_

Phillip was _screaming._

He was taken, by these horrid creatures.

They had him in their midst, he was surrounded by fear.

This was the end.

“ _Daaaddy!”_  

Vi stopped tickling him “Daddy?”

“Ha” Phillip moved away from her “Got you”

 “Aw, no to that!” She goes after Phillip, but Phillip goes under last minute and Vi hits her head on a rock.

“Ow! Phillip you slinky-owwww”  Vi

Phillip turns around “Vi you ok?” concern on his features.

“Yeah I just got outsmarted by a _clownfish_ ”

They giggled and Phillip looked to George, who was staring out to somewhere across the sand, Phillipa paid no mind George was a weird fish.

“Y’know my dad heard that _your_ dad’s part _eel_ or somethin’”

Phillip giggled “it’s not eel, grandma was a _clarkii clownfish_ ”

Vi and Sophie then inquired “Is that…” “Different…?”

“Yeah!” he smiled “grandpa was _ocellaris”_ he stuttered over the word “grandma was from the _Japanese islands”_

They both oooed at that, Japan was such a faraway place to Australia.

“Wait how did you come over here then?” Vi inquired

“Well it’s a long story…” he pauses

“We wanna hear!” they both replied

“Ok, alright!!” Phillip responded, he remembered the story, and then remembered how sad it was.

“It’s also…sad”

“We’re girls we can handle _anything!”_ Sofie, loudly

“Yeah!” Vi

“I know, I know” he pauses “My dad said that about my Grandma too…”

And he began.

 -

When Phillip’s grandparents had met, it had been in dubious circumstances as his father described. His grandmother was very poor and had nothing, there was little to go by on the Japanese coast. Then she met grandpa, and they started a family, though it was much harder to find a suitable home. Mostly because of the constant fishing and pollution from way too many different sources. 

“And also my dad said” He pauses trying to remember “that if you were to go too far up the Japanese coast you would quickly die, so they made sure to stay near the southern regions.”

“Whaaaaat”

“Wait, why?”

“Well it was this weird thing, um-“

“go on!”

“tryin’ to remember” and Philip swishes a moment “Oh yeah!”

“Yeah?”

“Nuclear radiation, from a power plant thing!”

“and…what’s that?”

“I dunno”

“Aright, alright, keep going!”

He did.

Though it was soon noticed that even in the south, safety cannot be found. Not like they were making it anyway. With the fish population declining to the north more hunters came to the south, making life very dangerous.  Phillip remembered his father also talking about how hard it was on both his grandparents. Though they stayed together for a long time, until Hamilton was 10 years old, Phillip remembered the conversation.

-

_Philip was sitting as his father told the story of his own childhood; it was already sewn with struggle, though as he got to this part it seems his father’s face contorted in more pain._

_“Dad?”_

_“I’m ok, I-it’s ok, one minute” Hamilton breathed then said,_

_“I need you to know, Phillipa…”_

_“Mmm?”_

_“I will never leave you”_

_Phillip’s eyes widen but then he smiles “well, dad, it’s gonna be hard to leave when you always have me glued to your side”_

_Finally, Hamilton smiles, and continues on with the story._

-

During this Phillip had stared off at some point in the distance, lost.

“Phillip?” Vi

No response

“Phiiiillip?” Sophie

No response

“ _PHILLIP A SHARK”_ Vi dramatically

Phillip startled “Wha-“and they started laughing

“Very funny” he frowned, but continued.

When his father was 10 years old he had come home from working at a little shop that accepted kids as apprentices, and since it was payday that day he came home with some extra food. Excited for this he swam through the anemone with a smile, ready to greet his mother.

“Mom I-“

She was crying, weeping and holding James in her arms. He tried to talk to her, to ask what had happened, but she only pointed at a rock, it had words inscribed in it. Hamilton read it, then read it again, and as he got to the signature that signed his father’s name in crooked crabwriting with an _I’m sorry my sons_ he felt the tears fall freely as Hamilton then clings to his mother. Though the worse is yet to come,

_The Hurricane._

Grandma called them cyclones, if Phillip remembered properly from his father.

Though this one was _special._ It came purely out of circumstance, the one no one was expecting.

Though they were all under the sea how could it, in any possibility reach them, harm them?

They have _seen_ sea quakes, rogue waves, tsunamis, cyclones, fish of the north watched the nuclear power plants collapse before either being killed or swimming to safety.

Hamilton’s father abandoned him, and he lost his mother and brother by this point. He was suffering and starving; unable to care for himself, do anything other than _be._

How could this, possibly be any worse?

Well this one, it _was._ Mostly because it came straight out of _Hell,_ it was the combination of a seaquake, tsunami, _and_ a cyclone.   

  
The combination was damning in itself, though more so was how it began…

-

It was a sunny day, relatively. Cold on the surface.

No day was sunny for Hamilton; every day was just another day he had to live.

Another day until he died.

_Depression is my obsession and sadness is my game, this gamble I be bettin’ is ruinin’ my self esteem_

He was sifting through the sea weed, thinking up poems and humming them to himself to try and forgo the feeling of hunger. He was trying to find food, trying to find anything. Anything, though stretched from meager to mild, and he never had enough, only barely enough. This was the life he lived stuck on those miserable islands.

So on that day, it was just another cross to carry.

_The end is coming, I cannot see or hide, but all I feel is pain, the darkness I have inside_

The seaquake came first, large and extremely noticeable. Though most citizens have already felt and witnessed such events, and sought shelter. Though It had immediately caught Hamilton’s attention, and he swam to look. Usually there was just a lot of shaking and as long as you weren’t near it to get sucked in you were fine. Though this one, it had emerged in one of the deeper trenches opening up super-heated  peridotite, magma, and lava (according to Phillip as he was just listing these names) it was literally like watching hell open up, with the fire erupting out as Hamilton looked.

He felt no fear, only curiosity and marvel as looked at this decimation. 

He watched as the lava moved higher and higher, eventually kissing the surface and letting out tons of steam.  The heat mixing with the cold (it was winter Phillip explains) causes a storm to form. The currents increase and Hamilton sees the rain hit the surface; he swims to some coral and holds on, for some reason.  As more heat is added, the storm finds a base with surface and it leads for the beginnings of a hurricane. Hamilton is in shock; this turn of events undoubtedly surprising, _at least when I die it would be interesting._  Though that is not the worse aspect of this situation; the seaquake had _also_ caused a huge tsunami which comes and hits Hamilton. Then with the hurricane it just added more to it, because of the central heated water in that area caused it to _stay_ there-

“Wait woah woah woah!” Sophie interrupting “It can do that?!”

“Yes, Sophie and its really bad” he continues,

Since the hurricane stays, the currents get stronger and worse and there is lighting flashing and teribbleness all around and Hamilton wasn’t even at home! He was stuck on those cursed reef ends! The tsunami had already hit and he was clinging to a coral for dear life when the hurricane began and it was pure _chaos._ Reefs were getting destroyed, debris was everywhere, and his father heard nothing but screams. Screams and screams and Hamilton thoughts this was it, this was where he would die.

-

Phillip looked at Vi and Sophie they were sucked into the story, he continued.

-

It was quiet, there was light.

The currents cooled down, debris stopped whipping by, and there was _light._

The hurricane had started moving; the sky finally started moving it along.

 And Hamilton was right underneath the eye, he told Phillip that he swam from the coral to the surface and he could see the sun above him. Though when he looked around the sea was crazy in all directions, though he took notice that it was much worse to the right of him.

It would be upon him in a minute, and Hamilton looked at the eye.

And in that moment he found hope.

-

_Looking up I saw the sky and the sun amidst all this death and destruction and it gave me hope._

_Hope to the future._

_Like when your mother died._

_I looked down and saw you in your little egg amidst all what was lost, and I had hope again_

_Hope that I still had a chance._

_To give you a chance._

_To not throw away this shot._

_My struggle is my hurricane, and you are my eye, my hope,_

_My shot._

-

Phillip in this pause took a small breath, and continued

When Hamilton’s dad eventually made it back to the coral and gripped to it,

When the storm came back twice as hard, as destructive, as brutal,

When all seemed lost afterwards in ways of life not previously noticeable,

Phillips father had hope.

He wrote about what he saw, what he felt, what he feared.

In the eye of the hurricane there is quiet.

For just a _moment,_ a yellow sky.

With this he had it inscribed on a rock and showed it to a friend, who showed it to friend, then another friend, then a cousin. It exploded and everyone wanted to see the poem, the writer. Eventually people realized he needed to be somewhere better, bigger and they got enough food and supplies together to send him to here, to the great barrier reef.

And the rest?

Well the rest is history.

_And it has its eyes on you._

-

Phillip finishes and looks up to both of them. Vi looked thoughtful and Sophie just looked plain sad.

“That…was really intense” Vi

“I warned you”

“And _we_ told _you_ we could handle it and we _did_!” Sophie

“yeah…better than me”

“huh, why?”

Phillip smiled sheepishly “Cause I cried during the story”  
“awwww phillip” and Vi hugged him

“are you ok?”

“yeah just memories”

They treaded silently for a few moments until George made himself known.

“That really happened”

Phillip turned to him“Yeah”

“huh” He paused “Hey Phil c’mere”

Philip swam to him “its Philip-“

When he swam to George he glanced and what he was looking at a froze, straight up.

It was…the darkness.

When he was telling the story to Vi and Sophie he couldn’t see over the edge because of a little dip in the coral that made the leverage where George treaded higher than his point of sight.

But…it wasn’t just the darkness.

He couldn’t see, he didn’t know.

It was the _quiet._

He didn’t know.

Like there’s something hiding where he can’t see.

Vi swims next to him as does Sophie and they stare at him in confusion.

George finally notices his pause “What, Catfish got your gills?” he was smiling

“Have you never been to the drop off before, Phillip?” Sophie

“hmmph I snuck here lots of times with my sister” Vi

“it’s quiet” Philp comments

“Well duh” Sophie “It’s always quiet uptown”

Phillip replied “I’m not supposed to be here” He backs away

“What?”

“Why”

“Philip what’s wrong”

Phillip “I wanna go home”

“Wait a minute I thought you were _born_ at a drop off?” George asks

“But my mom- my family- I-“

_“Phillip”_

He looks at George whom has a serious look in his eyes.

Vi and Sophie look at George in mild shock. Philip is confused.

“Yes…?”

“Stop being _a dummy_ ”

Philip blanches “What?” He’s getting more scared

George gave him a look before continuing “what you didn’t hear me, _stupid_ ”

Philips eyes just widen “what?”

George groans “I was being nice when we met, even when you acted all weird, I was nice when you were telling your dummy story, but you being way too much of a dummy now to be nice anymore”

“That doesn’t make sense, George” says Vi and she swims to his side, Sophie right behind her.

He feels a little better with her being there.

“You don’t make sense” George

“Well Your _face_ doesn’t make sense” Vi “and leave Philip alone”

“Oh did Philip tell you that Vi? Because that’s what your _mother_ would say Philip” he snickers

Phillip _freezes._

“No wonder she left you!”

“George!!” screams Vi

He starts giggling then laughing but when he looked back at him-

Where George was expecting an explosion of anger or laugher or anything, there—there were tears.

And he felt a pang of guilt.

Philip is shaking “mama” he sniffles and looks Georges in the eye and says-

“My mother died in a place like this, with all my brothers and sisters”

That pang of guilt feels like an electric shock.

 “Philip” but he’s weeping

“I’m so sorry, I was just—I didn’t mean—I though”

“George that was so _stupid_ of you”

“ I know but I thought it would be fun”

“Why?”

“I went too far, it was just supposed to be a game”

‘What game?” Vi

“I see my dad do it all the time, he says a bunch of bad stuff to some one and they laugh”

“they laugh or does he laugh”

“I don’t know I just hear somebody do it so”

“Well it wasn’t ok this time!”

“I know, I’m sorry” George pauses “I’m sorry about your mom and for hurting you and-“

Philip is looking at him.

“I just wanted to have some fun”

“That’s all”

“Yeah”

Philip swims more towards him

“ok”

“What?”

“I forgive you”

George stares at him and smiles then frowns, “are you sure”

“well duh yeah” and hugs him

“YAY”

“Oh my gosh” Vi “Why” and she’s swims away

“Wait so that’s it?” and they start talking with each other.

Philip and George art still hugging when Philip says, ”um so”

“Yeah”

“if we kept on doing it would that make you happy?”

“what”

“because you said you wanted to have fun duh”

“but-“

“just don’t talk about my mom or my family or the anything about the _out there”_ he points his fin to the drop off.

“Are you sure Philly?”

“Yeah dummy”

Philip smiles “and don’t tell Vi and Sophie, we’ll prank em”

“Ok, ok”

Phillip smiles then makes his face angry “Take it back dum dum I heard that!”

Vi and Sophie quickly switch their attention again.

“Dum dum ha right is that all you got!” his smug face returns “ And Take it back? Oh what’re gonna do swish me to death?”

“Yeah I’ll swish you realllll good, yeah just watch!”

 _“_ na na na na BOO BOO youuu caaaaan’t hurrrrt me!” 

Vi in every sense that was equitable to how the human mind could interpret, was _screaming internally._

Sophie was just confused.

“Why are they fighting again”

“Oh Sofie don’t you know?”

“No?”

“their boys that’s why” 

Phillip swims towards him and fake swats his face with his tail.

Vi looks at them both in a painfully annoyed face, Sophie is still confused.

 “I think I just did, George.”  He smiles at him, he sees rage in his eyes then a wink.

“I saw that” Vi

“We both saw that” Sofie

“No you didn’t”

“it was on the eye that was facing _us_  George not the _Drop off”_

“For all you know I could’ve blinked”

“Oh my Poseidon”

And Philip Giggled.

George takes a breath and says “Well pretty boy can dance, huh” Phillip smiles wider

“We” George continues “are going to duel.”

Phillip loses his intensity for a moment and gains a look of slight confusion.

Vi mouth drops and Sophie is staring at George, specifically now, in confusion.

George explains: “A Duel is when one fish challenges another to do an extreme dare for the sake of um honor and stuff”

“They used to do it a long time ago” Vi

“Cool” Philip

George looks at him

“uh I mean I’m going to shred this duel to pieces!!”

“So is that, an acceptance?”

Phillip looks at Vi and giggles and she grows exasperated.

“Philip, _no”_

“ _PHILLIP YES.”_

George smiles then turns around and gestures away from the drop off.

“You see that white thing over there”

Philip eyes it then looks back at him with his best angry expression.

“Do you want me to blow bubbles at it or something?”

“No you’re gonna touch it! Touch the butt!”

  
Phillip freezes and whispers “George I can’t go into Open Ocean”

“What really”

“Yeah my dad doesn’t allow it”

“Aw man”

“No worries I’ll do something else”

“Ok”

“Wait George”

“Yeah?”

“Whats a butt?”

“It’s the name for the thing”

  
“Cool name”

“My cousin came up with it”

“Ok I’m going to do the thing now”

“Ok”

There’s a pause, when Philips angry expression switches to a blank one.

“No”

“What” George genuinely confused

“I’m not gonna touch it”

George goes with it “I said touch the butt _clownfish that is an order” George_

“ _If you want an order go to McFinolds”_ he pauses _“And I don’t take orders from false kings”_

George growls “ ** _Big Mistake_** ” and smiles

He grabs Phillip and gently pushes him toward the sea coast.

“ohhhh noooo”

“Bwa ha ha ha!!”

“You guys are ridiculous” Vi

Sophie Giggles “their kinda funny though”

Vi looks at them still play fighting and smiles, “yeah ok a _little_ funny”

She swims to George “How could you, you fiend”

“Terrible!” Sophie cry’s

“It was my dastardly plan MuA HA!”  
Phillip is giggling, he loves his friends.

He looks at George and sees him smiling trying to act evil, Vi is playing along now looking shocked, Sofie has play fainted, and the fourth fish is staring at him.

Phillip is so ha-

Fourth Fish?

“Phillip!?”

Phillip looked at the fish “Dad?”  

Phillip forgot where he was for a moment so caught up in seeing his _father._

“Get away from there, are you crazy!!!”

He remembered where he was, how close he was to the drop off.

And it was about to get much, much worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell you is the oldest of the four friends? hint hint its Vi she's like 3 which is really old in kid fish years. Anyway a lot of dialogue in the end, yeah but I hope you enjoyed it! I tried not to make it too depressions along with Alexanders back, back story there but in any sense I hope it was enjoyable. 
> 
> And If you really liked it or if there is just something that doesn't make sense or if I forget to update for a month and you really need updates please yell at me in the comments I appreciate every one. 
> 
> And speaking of updates I am going to try and keep the week on this, for all of your sake's. 
> 
> But in finality I sincerely hope you enjoyed it and I hope you have a wonderful day. 
> 
> Don't forget to love yourselves, I believe in you! <3 <3 <3 
> 
> \- Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Congratulations! you made it through the fic, maybe a little sadder, but i can't help that. I'm going to be updating this maybe, weekly? Heh yeah imma making this a thiiiiing, so be prpared for hopefully more sadness and hopefully adventure too! So yeah.  
> Comment if this actually was sad or if you liked it or if i put a and where a but should be (lol)  
> My tumblerico is Skelesister so check it out, message or spam me if you wish  
> aiight so thats a wrap, have a good day and remember to love youreself!  
> -Daisy  
> (P.S did anyone catch the Phillipa Sue Pun(Eh Eh Eh?))


End file.
